Star-Crossed Lovers
by strawberryblondexoxo
Summary: Blair and Chuck are madly in love; everyone knows that, except Louis.When Louis finds out the obvious, he declares there is nothing more to their marriage than business and when they successfully get divorced, Blair has a hard time reconciling with Chuck. Blair x Chuck with lots of Nate and Chuck and Serena and Blair friendship! I hope you guys like it!


All For Show – chapter 1

Blair's POV 

I wrapped a diamond necklace around my bare neck and tried to fasten it. It wouldn't clip.

"Dorota! Come put my necklace on!" I called and looked at myself in the mirror. I wore an emerald strapless dress with tan wedge heels. My hair was in a loose bun with curly ringlets falling out.

"You look lovely, Miss Blair,"

"Thank you," I replied, satisfied.

"This necklace is from Mr. Chuck, no?"

"Why should it matter? Now hurry up Dorota!" I said losing my temper. The only way to move on was to cut Chuck out of my world. I was marrying Louis and I couldn't be happier. I just had to convince myself of that every two minutes. My heart lay with Chuck but that didn't matter. I can't have him.

"Miss Blair, don't you think the necklace from the prince is more appropriate?"

"No! This necklace is the last I have of Chuck. I won't let it go. He is a part of me, just like this necklace," I said my voice firm and without emotion. This was my specialty, I am to be a princess and have always been the queen of the Upper East Side. Royals don't show defeat.

"That was very straightforward Miss Blair. Are you re-evaluating your options?"

"No. I love Louis. I meant that Chuck was my past and a learning experience so I am keeping the necklace. I would definitely choose Louis's necklace over his, but his matches my outfit. That's all." I answered, my voice shaking.

"Whatever you say Miss Blair. I know that you always end up with Mr. Chuck no matter what so I won't even try to reason with you." Dorota said maintaining a cool and sassy tone while rolling her eyes at me. She could get away with it because she wasn't quite a maid, really like a second best friend or mother to help me out, give me advice, and keep me in check. I loved my mom and Serena but they were super busy so I know I also always have Dorota to turn to when I don't want to bother Serena or mom.

_I simply ignored her and pressed the elevator button. I ran out of the building and straight into Louis holding an umbrella. _

_ "Blair!" he exclaimed with his irresistible French accent. I opened my mouth and started to speak but he crushed his lips onto mine and placed his slender hands on my waist._

"BLAIR! Sorry I meant Miss Blair! BLAIR!" Dorota yelled. This was what should have happened when I left but instead…

I was in the elevator and Dorota stopped and handed me an umbrella and a long trench coat.

"It's cold out. Good luck and have fun!" Dorota said while handing me my things and waved goodbye.

To try and ignore the embarrassment of being treated like I was 12 I rushed outside. Déjà vu. I ran straight into the one and only Chuck Bass.

"Woah! Trying to catch a train or something? Speedy Gonzalez!" he said and caught me by my wrist. After we realized the comfort of having our fingers intertwined, we instantly let go. I brushed a piece of hair out of my face.

"Okay, see you around," I said ending the awkward run-in and made my way over to Louis's hotel.

I knocked on the door once. No answer. I knocked again. Still no answer. I finally decided to open the door. I walked in to find Louis sitting on the couch and his phone.

"Louis! How wonderful to see you!" I sat down next to him and kissed him on the cheek. When I looked up into his eyes I saw nothing but hard cold green eyes, clear as rain. There was no mystery or intriguing element. Some may even call him boring.

"Yes. It appears we have some issues."

"Oh? What are you looking at?" I said, not liking the uncertainty in his voice.

"Nothing, just a new site I've discovered called Gossip Girl. I assume you are quite closely acquainted with it." 

"Uh, yes,"

" Look Blair, I know you love Chuck. Who doesn't? It's very obvious. However, I never lose, and I also love someone. She lives in Monaco. We will get married because our marriage works for both of us. Shortly later, we will divorce and I want to let you know I relationship is all for show. Maybe one day, we can love each other again. But for know, we can only respect each other. I'm not mad, and you shouldn't be either."

"Great" I said and stormed off.


End file.
